


Adventure

by lacewilde



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewilde/pseuds/lacewilde
Summary: Ciri sets off on an adventure to find Avallac'h's lab in Skellige. What happens when she reunites with her dearest sage after so many years?





	1. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more stories for it and I'm here to rectify that for better or for worse. Enjoy! 
> 
> For antis: As always, don't like the ship? Don't give me a hit, dummy! Clicked by mistake? It's called the back button!
> 
> This will have another chapter in it for the smut lovers out there. If you don't like smut, I highly suggest you stop reading at chapter 1. :)

Skellige's beauty never ceases to leave her in awe. From its mountains covered in snow to its vibrant blue seas. Ciri is also quite fond of its people, and its cooler climate. It's always been one of her favorite places to be. Irreplaceable among the many destinations she has encountered.

She takes in a long breath to take it all in as she sets sail on her small wooden boat. It's not much, but it'll get her where it needs to. Where will her adventures take her today? 

Life as a witcher has been a solitary life, but a fulfilling one. It's been years since she defeated the White Frost. Many worlds will never know her for it, but that isn't important. What is important is that life won out in the end. 

After going through so much, all Ciri wanted was to become a witcher. She wants to dedicate her life to helping others. This to her is the best way to do so; despite it getting lonely sometimes. 

Her powers are to be used for good. She'll be damned if anyone else tells her what to do with them. The Elder Blood flowing in her veins is a responsibility not meant to be mistreated. 

She's heard whispers of unruly giants and fishermen disappearances nearby, but curiosity has gotten the best of her. She really should focus on the task at hand, but she can't help herself.

Whatever happened to Avallac'h's lab in Skellige? Has he left it in the same location? She is tempted to make a small detour before going after some contracts. She'll have to be quick though, she's running out of food rations and coin rather quickly.

Part of her wonders if Avallac'h is even aware of her existence. Did he think her dead after the White Frost was defeated? Or was that she-elf correct in her assumption? Did Avallac'h want nothing to do with her after all? 

Bile builds up in her throat. Tears threatening to work their way down her rosy cheeks. Pride won't let the tears fall down. She won't let that bitch still get to her after so many years. 

She resented Avallac'h for her experience in Tir ná Lia, but he slowly charmed his way back into Ciri's good graces. He became her mentor. Her friend, or at least an amicable acquaintance at worst. He became someone of great importance to her, but the she-elf at his lab obliterated that image of her mentor. 

She made Ciri feel things unimaginable to her. If she could have, she would've destroyed that lab with that she-elf in it. 

Reminiscing brings her both rage and embarrassment, but she can't quite grasp why. After all, she knew Avallac'h only cared about his own goals. She supposes that perhaps she at least wanted to consider those six months spent together as meaningful to both of them. Those memories of their travels together will always remain dear to her heart.

Ciri will never admit it to Avallac'h, but she thought they'd at least stay as friends after everything blew over. She's unsure why, but she misses Avallac'h at her side. It would make this solitary life as a witcher more entertaining, that's for sure. He more often than not figured out ways to bring out her smile on their adventures together. It's how she began to eventually trust him again.

Ciri often thinks about him. Sometimes, he even appears in her dreams playing that damn flute of his. As if he's waiting for her, but she knows better. It's wishful thinking on her part. Or is it?

In that instant, she made her final decision. Ciri is going to look for his lab afterall. Worst case scenario there's nothing there. Regardless, she would benefit from another visit. He's one of the few elite that know the full extent of her powers. It's intimate knowledge she would rather have in her possession. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two about herself. He always boasted about having more knowledge than her on the subject of the Elder Blood.

If he's abandoned the lab, now would be a great time to take his research and bid that cursed lab farewell for good this time. This small detour is meant to give her closure. That's all. At least, that is what she's telling herself. Ciri has no idea what she'd do if she were to encounter him, or that she-elf again. Could she stand the thought of seeing him at her side? 

She shakes the intruding thoughts away. What Avallac'h chooses to do with his life is his own choice. It's still an important journey to take. Ciri is going to get answers regardless of what happens. There is no losing in this. Right? It's just curiosity.

As she steers the boat away from her original destination, she swears she's starting to hear the faint sound of that god awful flute the closer she gets to his secret lab's location.

After sailing for what feels like ages, she finally finds a spot to dock her boat. The area is surrounded by a light fog, but she can manage it. There's not much that surprises her these days. 

She walks into the cave's entrance. Everything looks as it did all those years ago. She touches the stone wall to feel its bumpy texture. No noticeable traps have been put in place. Good. Fortunately, she remembers how Yennefer laid out the path for Geralt and her all those years ago.

After a few tries she finally makes her way in. Everything looks as it did before: candles placed everywhere for effective lighting, the walls contain several elven works of art, bookshelves abound with all kinds of knowledge and stories collected by elves throughout time.

Her favorite part of the lab is Avallac'h's detailed account of Ciri's complete lineage. Fascination runs through her as she looks at every name in detail. Her lineage has always interested her. If she could only take the wall piece, but alas it wouldn't fit in her small boat.

Anxiety starts to trickle in as she gets further in. Fortunately, she doesn't sense anyone in the lab, but there's still much to explore. A sense of guilt hits her, but she quickly shakes it off. He probably doesn't even come back to this place often. Why would he? It looks like a place of temporary use to him. She bets he took all of the important information with him, but her search continues.

Eventually she finds her way into a small bed chamber. She doesn't remember encountering this room before, but what's the harm in looking around? The sight upon his desk surprises her. On the mahogany table she finds portraits of her. At first she assumed they were Lara, but the clothes and the small scar on the faces reveal it to be herself. These look recent.

The portraits show her features with her long ashen hair worn down. He seems to be fond of that. What surprises her the most is that he drew her wearing clothes that she's worn recently. Has he been keeping track of her all this time?

A light blush creeps up on her cheeks.  
Why would he keep these in his bed chamber of all places. Wouldn't the she-elf be irritated by such a sight?

She swears she hears the sound of his damn flute again, but louder. Has she just made the biggest mistake of her life? Should she just take what she came here for and run for it? Her search of his lab hasn't been fruitful. His research doesn't seem to be anywhere outside his bedchamber, but she can at least search the rest of the room before taking her leave. The sound of the flute must be her imagination. It has faded away into nothingness again.

She searches and searches, but nothing. He seems to have taken everything with him but her family lineage tree, and the recent portraits of her. Although, she has found some other interesting things in his room. Why would anyone need a rope by their bed? What is with all those flowers scattered around his bedroom?

She rolls her eyes at the thought of Avallac'h needing fresh flowers to sleep in. How positively elvish of him. His extensive collections of wines and oils also reflect his refined tastes. Seems like a lot for one elf. Perhaps his she-elf is still wandering around decorating for him. 

Ciri absolutely adores the idea of the she-elf having to look at Avallac'h's drawings of her. She does ponder as to why so many and just how long he's known that she lives.

All questions to ask him if she ever has the courage to. She doubts she'll ever see him again, but she hopes she'll have a chance to see him someday. 

That bed is looking mighty inviting though. She shouldn't, but she is exhausted. She hasn't slept on a proper bed in ages. It couldn't hurt to bathe herself before taking on her contract either. 

Despite her better judgment, she finds his washroom and decides to: wash and dry her clothes, bathe herself, and put on her favorite perfume of orange blossom and rose. Now that she thinks about it, why does he even have this perfume around? Is the she-elf fond of this scent as well? 

No matter. It's not important information needed. She steps out back into the bedroom wearing only her under clothes. He's not here and she would rather not have her clothes wrinkle. Besides, it'll only be for a few minutes. She has things to do!

She sits down to untangle and brush her long ashen hair. As she looks in the mirror, she can't help but ponder if he'd find her appealing this way. Or would he throw a fit and demand she leave at once? Part of her wishes to make him furious with her. It's what he deserves.

She leaves her hair untied the way she assumes he likes, and lays down on the mattress and puts the covers over herself.

'Which pillow does he use?' She wonders.  
Ah, she found it! This pillow smells just like he does. She remembers he always smelled of citrus, pine, and warm spices. Avallac'h was very peculiar about going anywhere without his daily routine to make himself presentable. She learned to pick out her favorite perfume from him, and he taught her several elven beauty tips. Of which, her use of eyeliner is her favorite. She did grow to enjoy elven fashion. 

Interestingly enough, she notices that there's no scent on the other pillow. Perhaps he's come back here unaccompanied? Wishful thinking, but she's more hopeful than ever now. Maybe the she-elf was wrong about his feelings. She'll never forget when he called her Ciri on that dock. That action has left an impression on her since that day. It's a shame she never got a chance to even say goodbye. If only she could ever hear his voice again. It's been so long without his presence in her life. She truly does miss him after being apart for so long. A huge part of her hoped he'd be here with her, but life goes on.

She drifts off to sleep and dreams of Avallac'h playing his flute as he winks at her. 

When she wakes up, she is unaware of how much time has passed. Everything remains unchanged as she slowly opens her eyes. Everything except one thing. 

Shit.

Sitting on a nearby chair is none other than Avallac'h himself holding his flute and giving a very satisfied smirk.

"Did you rest well?"


	2. Passion

Shit.

Sitting on a nearby chair is none other than Avallac'h himself holding his flute and giving a very satisfied smirk.

"Did you rest well?"

Ciri quickly gets up and covers herself up. 

"Avallac'h, I-"

She quickly realizes she has made one of the dumbest decisions in her life. Why did she think this a good idea? Her cheeks redden by the second.

"I sincerely hope that my bed chamber and my washroom are to your liking, Zireael".

She looks up into his aquamarine eyes staring at her. As always, his expression unreadable. She can't tell if that was a jest on her behalf, or if he's honestly upset with her. At least he's not flashing her with looks of anger. If she had to take a guess, she'd say he's more amused or curious than furious. She'll take that. 

He stands up to pour himself a glass of wine and offers her some with a gesture. She nods in agreement.

He looks as he always does: gentle handsome features, with a head full of long straight blond hair. He smells of citrus, warm spices, and pine. His eyeliner absolute perfection as always. It goes perfectly with his sage's robe and his boots. She's glad he looks in good health. 

The 'uma' curse events deeply affected his features. She thought she'd never see him gain his youthful looks again. He honestly looks like an angel. She scoffs at that thought, perhaps a fallen angel would better suit him. 

She takes the glass from his hands and lingers on a little longer than she should, but eventually she lets go first. No need to make this more awkward than it already is.

"Avallac'h, how long have you been aware that I survived my battle with the White Frost?"

"Long enough". he says in between sips of his wine. 

She rolls her eyes at him. She can't believe he's remained so cryptic to her still. 

"Avallac'h, looking at those drawings makes it seem like you've known for a while!"

She almost stomps out of the bed, but quickly realizes that she's only wearing her under clothes. Damnit all.

"I have, Zireael. I have known since the moment of your return." 

A sense of rage bubbles up from within. All of a sudden she remembers that bitch of a she-elf, and the words she spoke in this very lab all those years ago.

"So, that she-elf was right all along? You really wanted nothing to do with me!"

She's decided she's had enough of this and gets out of the bed in a rage. Putting the wine glass down before stomping her way to him. 

She comes within inches of his face and stands on her tippy toes to attempt to look at him at eye level.

"You knew all this time and you never thought of reaching out to me? I knew you were nothing but a selfish asshole! All you've ever thought of was yourself and your own kind's success at the cost of others!" 

He regards her with a look of fury.  
'Ah there it is...'

Letting go of his glass gently, he puts his face even closer to hers. She's beginning to feel uncomfortable, but she refuses to give in to him.

"Zireael, Oh Swallow. You know not what you speak of. I've had my reasons for staying away."

She doesn't think it possible, but she gets filled with even more fury. Last time they spoke he had called her Ciri several times, but it looks like we're back to Zireael. Perhaps in regaining his looks he traded away all decency he showed to her back then.

"Oh, yeah? What were these reasons, Avallac'h? By the looks of those portraits you've been quite invested in my life!"

She notices his jaw tightens for a brief second before he responds.

"Of course I have, you are the blood of Lara Dorren. The carrier of the Elder Blood gene. It is my duty to continue my research."

A slap echoes in the room.

"Why is that, Avallac'h? The White Frost is gone. Unless, all of this led to your selfish desire of conquering other worlds!"

Silence.

She's gone too far and she knows it. As she starts backing away, he grabs her arm. She's expecting the worst, but what he does next surprises her. He holds her firm against him. His eyes on her form as his face wanders closer to hers. 

Ciri finds herself unable to say anything. He's too close. Far too close. Fortunately, words are not needed. Instead of anger, his eyes reflect something else. Something she can't quite grasp. He looks like he's resisting. Fighting against his better judgement. Yet, there's also desire emanating from his aquamarine eyes.

A moment later his lips meet hers unexpectedly. Soft warm lips press against hers. She tastes a mixture of wine and citrus. Her senses completely focused on him. She should stop this, but running away from this isn't an option for her. It stopped being an option years ago.

If she lets go, she knows he'll be gone again. Instead, she leans in closer to him and swipes her tongue across his lips to get a better taste. Much to her surprise, he lets her in as he wraps his arms against her waist. Her trembling hands pressed against his chest as she continues her exploration.

They kissed for so long she didn't notice the moment her back landed on the mattress. She also failed to notice the moment their clothes disappeared. He hovers over her as he spreads her legs.

No communication is needed in this moment. They understand what hasn't been said all these years. Perhaps one day they'll admit their feelings, but today is not that day. Today they will feel. They'll explore something impossible. 

Avallac'h's taking his time. Savoring every touch, every caress. As if time has ceased to exist. He gently moves from her mouth and begins to kiss her neck. Gently sucking on her tender skin. It may leave a mark, but she is without a care in the world. 

He is deliberately toying with her. He knows she wants more, but he's taking his time. Every kiss, every touch ignites her need for him. 

He proceeds to kiss down until he meets her breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth and takes the other breast in his hand. He releases her breast with a lewd pop and gives similar attention to the other breast.

A building wetness develops in her core. She despises how he takes his time to get to where she needs him the most. Why did he have to act like such an elf? They always move around without haste.

He keeps kissing lower and lower until he reaches the area where she needs him the most. He places small kisses between her thighs and licks the area where her rose tattoo is located. Ciri lets out a frustrated groan as he chuckles on her thigh. 

It's torture. He's aware of the effect he has on her, but won't end her suffering. She very much enjoys what he's doing to her, but she needs more. 

"Avallac'h, please."

She despises how he's making her beg.

"Patience, Zireael".

Suddenly, Avallac'h experimentally gives her core one lick. A throaty moan escapes her. Ciri is completely overwhelmed by the sensation. Avallac'h meets her heated gaze. He deliberately licks his lips as her green eyes stay on his. This man is like an ocean. A permanent enigma to many, his depths far beyond her grasp. Yet, much like the ocean, she can't find it in her to resist his beauty. His temptation. She wants nothing more than to sink in his depths.

Avallac'h looks away and continues his passionate licks between her folds. Using her gasps and moans as an indicator of what works best. He's taking his time to get to know her. To commit this into his memory. 

As release starts to build up within her, he suddenly stops. Earning a glare from her as he deliberately makes his way back up without haste. He places a gentle kiss on her lips before putting her legs around his waist.

Aquamarine eyes settle on her face as he begins to rub his manhood against her slit. Ciri has never seen this side of him before. The energy emanating from him is pure passion. They both are beside themselves in this moment. There's no going back now.

She lets out a gasp when he finally begins to enter her. He continues to look for any signs of discomfort before continuing. It only takes a brief moment to leave her completely speechless as he fully engulfs himself within the warmth of her tight, wet cunt. 

His movements begin slow and deliberate. Each languid stroke leaving her breathless. 

With her encouragement, he begins to thrust his hips faster. Long gone is the patient elf as he begins to close his eyes and puts his head down to kiss her shoulder. Every stroke feels like he's getting deeper and deeper within her. 

Sweat begins to glisten from their bodies. Avallac'h gently grabs a strand of her ashen hair as he continues to kiss her neck and shoulders. Ciri's gasps and moans seem to encourage him as he continues his erratic thrusts. 

"Ciri..."

They're building towards something extraordinary. She begins chanting his name like a prayer. White hot pleasure begins to overtake her senses as warm spurts of his cum begin to make their way inside her. 

There's no stopping now. He lets out a grunt as he releases deep within her core. Ciri milks every last drop out of him. She's selfishly giving into her deepest desire.

Ciri wishes for his seed to take root deep within her. If she were able to ever conceive a child, it would be for him and only for him. The world be damned. They're the only ones that will ever matter. Especially in this moment.

Avallac'h slowly pulls out as his aquamarine eyes stare at her contently. He cups her cheek and goes in for another kiss. They both know this moment is only for now. Tomorrow this will be over, but there is no going back.

"Avallac'h, there's so much I want to say."

"I'm aware, Ciri. Unfortunately, this isn't the proper time to do so. Until that moment comes, let's bask in this moment. If only for a little while longer."

Avallac'h pulls her close as they begin to drift off to sleep. She knows he'll be gone come morning, but she intends to commit this moment to memory.

They had just made love. Not a single soul would approve of their union, but it doesn't matter. 

Reality has begun to sink in. This is the man she has fallen for whether for better or for worse. She's aware that he feels the same. 

He is her destiny and she is his. They will only keep running from each other to keep finding each other. 

Now may not be the proper time, but she is more than content in his ever loving and gentle embrace.


End file.
